Love in the Air
by rockstr16
Summary: Bella is an air hostess. Edward is a surgeon. With a new contract Edward travels almost every week. When Edward and Bella meet will sparks "fly" pun intended or crash? CANNON PAIRINGS- hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am back with another story! I really hope you all enjoy this one. I'd really like to thank my BETA - _Twilightmommyof4girls_. She is just really awesome. Thanks for putting up with all my mistakes and everything. You rock! So yeah. Enjoy! :) **

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Bella is an air hostess. Edward is a surgeon. With a new contract Edward travels almost every week. When Edward and Bella meet will sparks "fly" (pun intended) or crash? CANNON PAIRINGS- hopefully **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Alright, passengers please take your seats. We will begin take-off in 10 minutes. Thank you," the pilot, Kate said. I sighed. No matter how many times the pilots say this, it never gets old. I moved from my 'cubicle' in the back, to make sure that the passengers were seated, comfortable, and that their carry-ons were stored properly.

Oh! Please excuse me. Let me introduce myself, I am Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer and step-daughter or Phil Dwyer. I am 24 years old, and my relationship status, the only thing I dread telling other people, _single_. I am an air hostess, or stewardess if you must. The job is okay, a little boring, except for the fact that I get to work with my two best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

Alice Cullen is a pixie like girl with a lot of energy. She's 24, about 4'11, has jet black hair and incredible hazel eyes. She is married to Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother.

Rosalie is girl with an attitude, if you mess with her, you don't want to know what her version of payback is. Rosalie has a super model body, long legs, slim waist, perfect butt and… You know what I mean. She is 25 years old and 5'5 with gorgeous long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Rosalie is married to Emmett Cullen, Alice's brother.

Jasper Hale is friendly man with a to-die-for Texas accent. He joined the military, earning his medical degree as he moved up the ranks, ending up as a general before he decided to return to civilian life. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is 25 years old, making him and Rosalie twins.

Emmett Cullen was a huge man. He actually looks scary, but is a teddy bear at heart. He is tall, broad, and muscular. I don't think there's an ounce of fat on him. He has brown eyes, brown hair, he's 26 and 6ft. I treat him like the big brother I never had. Alice and Emmett have one more brother, Edward, but I haven't met him yet.

"Alright passengers, we are beginning take off now. Make sure your seats are in their upright position and your seat belts are fastened securely. Thank you," Kate said softly. I walked back to my 'cubicle' and took my place next to Alice.

"Bella," Alice yelled.

"Alice," I yelled with mock fake enthusiasm.

"Well, Bella…. You know how I have another brother.."

"Yeah," I said, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"Well …. He's on this plane," she squealed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to him as soon as the plane gets up in the air"

"What about Rose?"

"Oh! She met him before I did. I didn't even know he was on this plane."

"Oh! Sounds good, Alice" I replied softly.

I opened up my beaten up copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading. As soon as we got up in to the air, Alice literally dragged** (A/N I don't even know if that's a word) **me up to first class. She walked up to a man with bronze hair, bent down, squealed "Edward!", and hugged, no sorry literally chocked him until he could get away from her.

"Bella," she yelled and as she motioned for me to get over there. As I walked up to this man, I noticed that he was no ordinary man, he was a Greek God in disguise. He had emerald green eyes, his muscles were showing through his shirt and all I thought was '_He's_ perfect! _There is nothing wrong with him.'_

He smirked knowingly, catching me ogling him. I lowered my head and blushing in embarrassment. I took a deep breath, willing myself to regain composure, and looked up confidently, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Hello, My name's Bella." _'Way to go, Bella. Real Smooth.'_

"Hi! I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," He replied.

"Likewise. Hey, I really have to get back to work. I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later"

Alice smirked at me as we walked away. As I turned to leave, I ran into the blue eyes I dreaded for the last four years.

**Guess who the blue eyed person is? How was it? I want know. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry you guys! I know you all hate me! My beta had surgery done, so she couldn't fix my story and then I doubted my second chapter! So I completely had to like start over. My new beta is awesome! Thanks so much for betaing my fanfiction with such a short notice… thanks! Right now, my beta and I are having problems with sending documents back and forth. I will try not to mess up as much as I can. We will try and fix this ASAP. Thanks :-) Anyways... on with the story!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hello Isabella," she spat toward me.

"Renée," I nodded curtly.

There was a brief awkward silence before I got to the point and asked her.

"Why are you here Renée?"

"Isabella," she sighed softly. "I wanted to apologize for what I have done and I –"

"No!" I shouted, interrupting. "There is no way I will forgive you for what you have done. You and Phil just stay out of my life. I don't want you back! Ever! Now stay away from me for the rest of the flight!"

"Fine," she said calmly. She walked away but not before shouting in my face, "You'll regret this Isabella! Watch, after I'm done with you, you'll be begging on your knees for my forgiveness!"

As soon as she turned the corner, I backed up to a wall, slid down onto the floor, and started to sob uncontrollably.

I heard footsteps, and looked up to find a very concerned looking Edward.

"Bella," He called out in alarm. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? "

I choked back a sob before I started to speak.

"No! It's just that I saw my mom here a while back. And seeing her brought back some memories that I've been trying so hard to forget. "

"Well I'm sorry Bella. You're a sweet girl and you don't deserve that."

"Thanks. Um… why are you here actually? Do you need to get somewhere? Anything I can help you with?"

"Uhhhh…. ya. Actually, I need to go to the restroom, could you show me where that is?"

"Of course, I was just headed that way before…."

As I led Edward to the bathroom, I saw Alice and Rose. They took one glance at me and that's all it took for them to panic. I must have looked really bad. I'm not that good with tears, let alone sobs.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice cried out. "Edward what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I was walking this way to try and find the restroom and I heard Bella bawling, so I came to help."

"Oh."

"Rose, Ali, I'll explain to you later. I saw my mother, or my ex-mother. Whatever you call a thing like her."

"Fine! But I'll hold you to that, and if anything had happened so bad. I'll kick her so hard, all her boyfriends and husbands will feel it." Rose hissed.

That made me smile a bit before I realized that Edward was waiting on me.

"Oh! Sorry Edward! Here, the restrooms are right around the corner."

"Ok, Bella thanks!"

"Bye Edward," we all called out.

"Bye girls," he laughed.

That was all it took, to get my mind of that thing that I called mom. I walked away to go and start passing out refreshments thinking about my idiot of a mom and my retard of a step dad.

**Did you like it? Please review. EPOV next. All reviewers get a preview**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

_Bella. _

_Bella. _

_Bella. _

All I could think about was Bella. She was the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen. She took my breath away every time I glanced at her. And to wonder how I had never met her. She is Alice's best friend. She knows Em, mom, dad, and Rose. I wonder why she doesn't know me.

It broke my heart when she slid up against a wall and started crying. I didn't know someone's mother could be that cruel and evil. My mother is quiet the opposite and I bet Bella would kill to have a mother like mine.

As I exited the bathroom, I heard the girls talking. Bella was explaining what happened while Alice and Rose were cursing at Bella's mom. I would too, knowing how much Bella had cried.

" God, she is such a b—"Rose started.

"Rose, you're working." Bella cried out.

"And I care because… She caused you pain and that's just as worse as causing me pain."

"Rose, I love how much you care about me, but please don't lose your job 'cause of me."

"Fine." Rose pouted.

I walked out when I though would be a good time.

"Ladies," I called.

"Yes, Edward," they smirked.

" I just have one request. Um. I would like it if only one of you three could serve me. I've met some of the other ladies. They are very touchy-feely." I cringed.

"Sure. By the way, they're always like that." Bella laughed.

_Man I love that laugh. _

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I laughed back.

I walked away as Bella laughed again. Man, I knew I was in trouble if she laughed like that again, on this flight.

"UGHHHHHH!" I groaned in frustration.

* * *

**Two chapters in a week. I did this so you guys wouldn't still be mad about the long wait for chapter 2. Hope you still aren't. Please review! Thank! **


End file.
